


sharing beds isn't just for little kids.

by gaymes (sevenbraincells)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Because They're Still Technically Minors And I Don't Feel Comfortable Writing More, But Make It PG/PG13, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, Some Fluff, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Underage Drinking, definitely rated higher than it needs to be, feel free to use it as inspiration/continue it though, frick why didn't i tag this as angst, hints of angst bb, i guess they're in college now, i just dont want to risk traumatizing the actual kids in this fandom, i say technically bc characters, i want them to be in college so idk, idk man i just really wanna kiss one of my friends rn, im going to go with yes, is that what i get for falling for my friend who relentlessly bullies me?, let me overshare on the internet /lh, pre-death, this is just me projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/gaymes
Summary: It was a mistake, he knew that.It shouldn't have ever - in a million years - happened.But it did and Reggie couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.
Relationships: Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	sharing beds isn't just for little kids.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think this gets too spicy? like we've got making out and shirts being taken off but the rest is up to you my dears.

Ever since Sunset Curve made it almost kind of big, the four of them started seeing which ones caught the sight of most eyes. Not girls, eyes. 

Everyone seemed to have a thing for Luke which really, was nothing new. Hell, Reggie had a thing for Luke at some point, but it never went anywhere, and Reggie wasn’t even sure where he could start with Alex and Luke. 

Bobby wasn’t exactly getting no attention either. Though, that was probably because he’d hit on anything that moved, and Reggie knew that from  _ experience. _

And Alex wasn’t being left out, but there were way too many girls hitting on him for him to even care at that point. He’d moan and groan about giving off straight vibes to the others because  _ I don’t look straight, do I? I don’t give off a straight vibe, right?  _ And Reggie, Luke and Bobby would all do their best to assure him that he did not, in fact, give off a straight vibe. 

But, if Reggie were to be completely and totally honest, he had to say that it was at least somewhat entertaining to see the girls try and hit on him. That would usually be when he or Luke swooped in with an arm around his shoulder to call him  _ babe _ , or something. 

The girls’ faces would always drop and it never failed to make Alex roll his eyes, claiming it would ruin his chances with the guys. Luke would just laugh and Reggie would whisper an apology that earned him a little squish on the shoulder and a smile. 

It wasn’t like Alex would be interested in any of the guys anyways. 

So flash-forward to a post-gig party, one warm night in December, where everyone and everything seemed to be off the rails. Luke and Bobby seemed to be doing fine - as they usually were - but Reggie was worried for Alex, their resident overthinker. Though he seemed to be doing...fine?

Reggie wasn’t really sure, if he was being honest, because he could barely seem him in the crowd. Besides, Luke, Mr. I Have To Touch Someone Or I’ll Literally Die, was kind of in the way of any and all of Reggie’s thoughts. He was pressed  _ way  _ too close to that girl for things to not be happening. Things that Reggie didn’t want to think about.

Bobby had gone upstairs with someone and Reggie wasn’t sure if it was the type of person he’d have a highly intellectual discussion with, or if he was you know, doing things with. 

His eyes met Alex’s, and he watched the slightly taller blond boy as he leaned alone on the bar counter, which wasn’t at all odd. What was odd was Reggie walking over there to join him, considering how flirty Reggie was. 

“Hey,” Alex greeted, stirring the ice in his drink when Reggie joined him in leaning against the counter. 

“Yeah,” Reggie said, almost breathlessly.

“I swear to fuck if you’re having an as-”

“I’m not!” Reggie nearly yelled out. 

“Good ‘cause I’m not dealing with that.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“I don’t know what I’m saying, ignore that.”

“Gladly,” Alex said, with a cheeky grin.

“They’re getting some action, eh?” Reggie said with a sigh, knowing that Alex knew he was talking about Luke and Bobby. 

“ _ Eh _ ? When’d you become Canadian?” 

“Picked it up from Luke, that little shit says it all the time.”

“That little shit, huh? Nice to see your nicknames are evolving.”

Reggie just ignored him. “You see Luke and that girl?” 

“First off all, I don’t even want to  _ think  _ about L-”

“It’s not my fault you decided to-”

“Shut it, Reg,”

Reggie tensed, the mood immediately changing. 

“Reg, I didn’t mean it like that, I swear-”

Reggie just stood there, staring at the wall, unmoving. 

“Come on, let’s just, get a motel room or something. God knows the guys aren’t coming home till four in the morning and I’m not about to deal with that.”

“Can we get pizza first?”

“Yeah, sure Reg, we can even get your favourite kind.” 

“Thanks man,” Reggie said, back in his normal mood of  _ an actual human puppy _ . 

“You lightened up quick,” Alex commented. 

“You offered me pizza,” was Reggie’s response. 

“Fair point,” Alex said, and they were off. 

***

When people say that motels are kind of shitty, they’re not exaggerating. Unless you count making it seem better than it is as an exaggeration, then it is most certainly one. 

Either way, Reggie felt bad about making Alex pay  _ again _ , since he’d already paid for the pizza. In fact, he’d insisted. So they ended up getting a room with only one bed. 

“Is this really better than dealing with the guys?” Reggie said, looking around the room.

“ _ Anything  _ is better than dealing with a hungover Luke.” 

“If you say so,” Reggie sing-songed. “I’m going to shower.” 

“Have fun,” Alex said, settling down onto the bed, wishing he brought some wipes to wipe down the motel tv remote. 

It was going to be a long night, Alex thought and sighed to himself. 

Reggie walked out of the bathroom, having finished his shower exactly nineteen minutes and forty seven seconds later. Like Alex had thought, it was a long night. 

The thing though was that Reggie did not bring a change of clothes to the party. And was simply wrapped up. In a towel. And he was climbing into the bed next to Alex. 

He also curled himself up into a ball and  _ stared  _ into Alex’s eyes. 

“You’re pretty,” Reggie whispered, his hand having found its way to caress Alex’s chek. 

“God Reggie, how much did you have to drink?” 

Reggie just shrugged, all giggly. “I don’t know, but it’s true.” 

“Damn it Reg, you know you have to be careful,” Alex jumped up and away from Reggie. 

That’s all it took for Reggie to sober up, apparently. 

“I’m just messing with you, I had less to drink than you did.” He explained. 

“I had two drinks,” Alex pointed out. 

“And I had one and a half,” Reggie said, sitting right in front of Alex, so close that he could just-

“So you’re in your regular state of mind,” Alex said, more to himself than to Reggie but Reggie nodded anyways. “And so am I,” 

“Mhm,” Reggie said, and the way he was looking at Alex, oh  _ fuck _ .

“You’re kind of cute too, you know?” Alex said.

“Kind of?” Reggie had this  _ look  _ on his face and Alex could just-

“Shut up,” 

“Make me,” Reggie said. And that was it. Alex couldn’t take it anymore. He surged forward, knowing those words would ring inside his brain for years to come. His lips met Reggie’s, which were softer than he thought they’d be. 

They also tasted vaguely of -  _ was that cherry _ ? 

“Reg, are you wearing chapstick?” Alex pulled away to say. 

Reggie whimpered at the loss. Fucking whimpered. “Maybe.”

“I-ok,” Alex said, before leaning back in and moaning when Reggie climbed into his lap. It also didn’t help that Reggie was a really passionate kisser. And a good one too. 

Alex pulled away for just a second to ask something, but he got a little lost in Reggie’s eyes. “Put-” he said breathlessly, “put your-”, he tried again, “put your hands in my hair.” 

“As you wish,” Reggie said, and he did. 

But he didn’t go back to kissing Alex’s lips, no, he started kissing his neck and his jawline and  _ everywhere but his lips _ . And oh fucking fuck, did that feel good. 

What a picture it would be, Alex and Reggie in a shitty motel, that latter of which in Alex’s lap, who was tracing kisses down his jawline.

But then Alex gripped onto Reggie’s hair and probably pulled a  _ little  _ harder than he had to and worked him off the spot on his neck he was currently trying to suck a mark into, and met their lips again, kissing with just enough pressure to get his mouth open to push his tongue in. 

And good god, the sound of Reggie’s moan was something that Alex wold be thinking about forever. And then Reggie did this thing with his hips and Alex couldn’t fucking breathe, so he started pulling on Reggie’s shirt. 

Reggie immediately stopped, and Alex was about to thank him when he started taking off his shirt. Oh. Shit. 

“I’m such an idiot,” Alex murmured, almost too quiet for Reggie to hear.

“What gave it away?” Reggie said against Alex’s lips, and Alex was hyper aware of the fact that Reggie wasn’t wearing a fucking shirt.

“You can also be an idiot, so shut up,” Alex said, but he was smiling, even as Reggie pulled away. 

“I’m sorry, who tutored who in math-” Reggie said, bearing a smile of his own. 

“Whatever. Just take my shirt off,” 

“Ooh, someone’s bossy,” Reggie teased, but he did that thing with his hips as he worked off Alex’s shirt, taking his sweet time to rub his hands over Alex’s abdomen and arms, and Alex couldn’t exactly form any words to reply. 

As soon as Alex’s shirt was off, Reggie pushed Alex against the headboard and began kissing his way down and-  _ oh _ . 

***

“We shouldn’t have done this.” Alex said, almost to himself as he wiped himself down with a towel while Reggie lay in the shitty motel bed. “Just because I’m gay-”

“You thought this happened because you’re gay?” Reggie asked.

“Yes, I mean no, it’s just-” Alex walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, as far away from Reggie as possible. “It’s just that, I’ve since I’ve been out, before even, I was so worried what you guys would think of me. I was, and still am, worried that you’d think I’m a creep or like secretly in love with you just because I like guys, and now this-this, this never should’ve happened.” 

“Oh.” Was all Reggie said, but Alex kept going. 

“I mean, I didn’t hate it or didn’t mind that it’s you, but like, it was a mistake.” 

“Right,” Reggie said. 

“Thanks, Reg, now go to sleep,” Alex said, closing his eyes. 

But Reggie couldn’t sleep. All Reggie could do was think and overthink. 

If it was a mistake, why couldn’t he find it in himself to regret it? 

Before then, the two of them had seemingly been drifting apart. So being there, being that close to Alex, whether physically or emotionally, was worth it. It was nice. It was good and he’d missed it  _ so fucking much _ . He missed being in his presence, sharing his body heat - even though the two were pretty much always cold, given by the insane amount of layers the two wore, and he missed making him smile. 

And he was certain that Alex felt the same, and that was good. That was enough. He could be content with that. Right? 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wish everyone who reads this a very nice evening. please teach me how to flirt. jk jk....unless.


End file.
